


good morning, dean winchester

by 127loves



Series: spn oneshots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, kisses in bed, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127loves/pseuds/127loves
Summary: castiel and dean are sleeping together. cas wakes up first and contemplates waking dean with a kiss.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: spn oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591117
Kudos: 29





	good morning, dean winchester

castiel’s eyes flutter open and he’s met with a tile ceiling. his face warms up when he feels dean’s arm around his shoulders, his hand on his chest. he turns over and studies dean’s face. his freckles, his laugh lines, and the way his face scrunched up when something happened in his dream.

a thought comes to his mind, but he doesn’t know if he’ll actually go through with it. they started dating only recently, but the chemistry they share is undeniable. cas shifted so he was hovering above dean’s face. he thought about how dean would react when he did it, but he changed his mind when he remembered dean’s tendency to pull out his loaded gun when he’s awakened. he starts to move back to lay down, but he heard dean say something.

he stopped moving and quietly asked, “did you say something?”

“yeah,” dean grumbled. “i said that if you won’t do it, i will.”

it took cas a few seconds to understand what he meant by that, but by the time he thought of something to respond with, dean was already on top of him and his lips connected to his.

when dean pulled away, castiel grinned. “i wouldn’t mind waking up like this every morning,” dean says.

castiel wraps his arms around dean’s waist and pulls him onto himself. “your wish is my command, love.”


End file.
